Envers et contre tous
by Satirates
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours facile . Surtout quand on doit passer le temps a se battre contre des bandits , des pirate et des animaux sauvage tout en devant s'assurer de sa propre survie. Mais si on doit rajouter a cela la présence de deux frère pas toujours facile à gérer,imaginer ce que sa va donner? Suivez les aventures du trio ASL à travers la dure vie du mont Corbo.


**Salut! Il s'agit de mon premier essaie de fiction. Ces un peu comme un pré-prologue puisqu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose pour l'instant. J'ai quelque idée sur ce que je vont faire notre trio préférer prochainement, dépendamment si je décide de continuer. Je sais que ses court , mais je n'est pas trop le temps cette semaine .**

**Et je précise que il reste encore beaucoup de faute , mais je fait mon possible pour les chassers ( aller vous en! Pchhht!)**

* * *

Sous le doux soleil du printemps, tout est calme. Il est rare d'avoir de si belle température au mon Corvo. Particuliè èrement en ce temps de l'année si pluvieux . Même les innombrables animaux géants qui peuple la forêt semblais êtres plus apte a la détente qu'à la bagarre.

Élas, des cri retentissant partout a travers la forêt laissais prévoir que ce n'était pas pour durer...

-Attendez moi!

''Suis-nous au lieu de brailler !'' lui répondit le grand brun

''Ace , on devrait peut-être lui laisser une chance non?'' fit remarquer le blond au dénommer Ace.

Les trois frères courais attivement depuis quelque minutes déjà, presser d'arrivé à leur planque. Luffy avais effectivement parier a ses frères aîné qu'il arriverais avant eux. Évidement, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ses chances était quasi ne l'avais pas empêcher de continuer a courir après eux en évitant toute les branches que Ace lui balançais ''accidentellement'' au visage.

''Arrête de paniquer Lu' .'' Lui dit Sabo .'' S'est toi qui a proposé de la faire , cette course .''

'' Oui ,Phm* ,M-mais ,phm , vous allez trop vite! '' Aleta ce dernier.

''Oui, et alors? Tu le connait comme nous le chemin . Tu n'a pas besoin de moi ou Ace pour te guider.''

'' Je ne veux , Phm , p-pas , Phm , me retrouver seul...''

Le blond ralentie . Il aurais du s'en douter. Depuis l'incendie de Gray Terminal i mois , Luffy était étonnamment collant ou du moins plus que d' refusait de se séparer d'eux plus de quelques secondes , même pour la chasse. Ce comportement inquiétait particulièrement Sabo. Il n'aimais pas que son petit frère ce sente que ce comportement n'avais pas échapper a Ace n'ont plus , qui semblait faire tout son possible pour rester le moin longtemps possible en compagnie de ses frères , a l'inverse de Luffy.

Sabo ne savais pas exactement comment gérer ce changement de comportement. Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser que s'était entièrement sa faute si tout allais si mal ses temps si. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui les avais abandonner pour partir seul en mer et s'était fait descendre par un dragon céleste? Il était heureux d'en avoir réchapper , comme il était reconnaissant a l'homme a la cape noire de l'avoir ramener auprès de ces frères .Mais alors pourquoi tout ne revenais pas à la normale?Il ne pouvais que se douter de ce que Ace et Luffy avais du endurer en le croyant mort durant une semaine.S'était pour cela qu'il essayais de garder son calme lorce qu'il demanda a Ace:

'' Je n'est plus envie de faire la course. On est presque arrivé .On na qu'à marcher le reste du chemin.''

''Oui , bien sûr '' lui répondit Ace avec son plus bel air renfrogner '' Le petit bébé est fatiguer et dois ce reposer avant d'aller faire la sieste, ses sa? ''

Sabo poussa un soupir d'exaspération en poussant un caillou du coin de sa botte. Sa n'allait pas recommencer?

''JE NE SUIS PAS UN BÉBÉ ! ''

'' Tu va voir, bientôt , je pourrais courir des heures sans m'arrêter! ''

'' Et tu pourra arracher le mât d'un bateau à main nue temps qu'à y être? '' rigola Ace.

'' Bien sur , se sera moi le plus fort et je serais plus fort que vous , car le roi des pirates , ce sera moi! ''

L'esquisse d'un sourir ce dessina sur les lèvre des deux frères aîné. S'était tout leur petit frère de déblatérer des choses pareil,

'' Tu va devoir en manger des croûtes pour pouvoir devenir plus fort que nous'' Répliqua Sabo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

'' Quoi? manger ? Ses l'heure de manger? ''

Et il entra dans la planque sous le regard exaspérer de Ace et Sabo. La journée va être longue...

*_J'ai un léger problème avec les onomatopée , mais pour ceux qui ce demande, il est bel et bien en train de manquer d'air._

* * *

**Les Review ne font pas mal , elle permette seulement de nous amé n'hésiter pas a en laisser ^^ **


End file.
